Mass Disappearances and related events
The Mass Disappearance is an event on the planet P5S-360 in the year 2020, when a large percentage of Humans disappeared from the planet. Background Info The 21st century was a very rough time for humanity. Most of the planet had been torn apart from the First Tiberium War and the constant expansion and contamination of Tiberium. GDI had been on constant pressure from the United Nations on a new resurrected Nod threat. However, most, if not all, mentions of Nod being resurrected was shunned into silence. Almost all of the world's remaining population had believed that Nod was completely decimated and destroyed in the First Tiberium War. However, further intelligence and evidence had proven that Nod was indeed alive, and growing stronger in numbers by each passing month... The eve of the Second Tiberium War The Brotherhood of Nod had indeed risen again. Battle plans were drawn out for a large invasion force to take control of Hammerfest Station, and Southern Cross. The Philadelphia Space Station was to be destroyed or at least damaged beyond repair via ICBMs and Directed Energy Weapons. This would've left GDI scrambling to withdraw and regroup. However, on the 26th of August, 2020, over 65% of the remaining population on the planet had suddenly and unexpectedly disappeared... Post Mass Disappearances The sudden disappearances caused a massive decrease in manpower. Cities that were once sprawling and overcrowded, immediately became desolate. Entire GDI command centers and bases were left completely abandoned. Logistical facilities were left running unchecked. Rampant paranoia had stricken the world and left the remaining population worrying for their lives. Crime went unchecked, as looters took advantage of the dwindling manpower and non-existent law enforcement. Most of the disappearances however, came from Nod's side. Everybody from Kane's Inner Circle, to even low ranked military personnel. The massive disappearances caused Nod to completely disintegrate... The Remnants of Nod A couple of months had passed since the event. The very little remaining Nod troops reformed under the command of Major Martin Davenport, in hopes to keep alive the legacy that they had been fighting for. His Second in Command, Captain William Davison was in control of gathering what little resources were to be scavenged, due to the abandonment and/or capture of key Nod installations. The remaining forces had attempted to contact other splinter factions created by the mass disappearances, but had mostly failed. They were the only known Nod presence left on the planet. However despite all efforts to remain concealed, It was not long for GDI to discover this small remnant, and had begun launching systematic strikes in hopes to completely demolish Nod once and for all... The Destruction of the Remnants The debilitating strikes launched by GDI had severely crippled the Remnant of Nod completely. Low morale, starvation, and subsequent assassinations on high ranking personnel had shattered them. In one last effort to lash back at GDI, the Remnants attempted to hold a secret Nod Research Facility in Austria. It wasn't long for GDI to expose their position. With what little remaining resources the Remnants had, they were no match against GDI's manpower. Major Davenport was killed in the assault. The Research Facility was overwhelmed, and destroyed. There were little to no survivors left after the onslaught. Many of the remaining personnel fled and went into permanent hiding, in hopes to avoid captivity. The rest reformed and hid in an abandoned Nod installation, located in the last remaining Yellow zone in the Czech Republic... The Remnants of GDI After the supposed destruction of Nod and it's remnants, GDI had many wounds to tend to. Most of it's workforce, manpower, logistics, and command operations had been severely crippled and/or disbanded. The remaining months that had passed were rough for the organization. So many, of the world's remaining population, had disappeared and there weren't enough people left to keep the organization as large as it used to be. Large sequestrations had gone underway, and crippled many of the fundings to it's remaining Military. Instead, large amounts of surplus income were diverted to prevention of further Tiberium contamination and Tiberium research. Still, over 75% of GDI's bases worldwide were abandoned, stripped clean of valuable resources, and left to rust. To see a completely operational GDI base was nothing short of a miracle. Massive development projects, Mainstream Media, and large-scale community activities attempted to distract the public from the foreboding feeling of emptiness in the world... GDI's massive breakthrough With well over 83% of the funds to GDI being sent to research, progress in technology had skyrocketed. Since the destruction of the Remnants of Nod, many in the United Nations and GDI senate found little need for military power. The sequestration and budget cuts led to a smaller, more compact military force that still retained some strength. This led to the large-scale overhaul to the funding of GDI Research. Within a year, a massive breakthrough had occurred. A scientist, by the name of Gregory Rosenthal, had successfully created a device that was able to counter the growth of Tiberium, by utilizing artificial waveforms. These waveforms were able to emit a strong pulse that led to the eventual discovery of a weakness in Tiberium. Tiberium is very sensitive to these waveform pulses. It has the power to render entire Tiberium fields inert, and completely destroy spores in the atmosphere. These devices were eventually dubbed 'Anti-Tiberium Waveform Emitters' or ATWEs for short. However, the technology presented by GDI is still in it's prototype stages. Many Anti-Tiberium Waveform Emitters were constructed, and placed in the last remaining blue zones and select few of the yellow zones. Constant maintenance and supervision is required for these devices. Current condition of the planet The unfortunate reality for the remaining population, is that 86% of the entire planet is contaminated by Tiberium. Without the massive breakthrough discovery by Gregory Rosenthal, the planet was expected to succumb to Tiberium in less than a decade. However, with the continuous advancement in Waveform technology, the growth of Tiberium has been halted permanently. Reversing the effects of Tiberium however, is still a massive challenge for GDI Research Division. Most of the world's resources are stockpiled in what's left of Washington D.C., the GDSS Philadelphia, the United Kingdom, and Ireland. To insure the continuing growth of resources, all of the aforementioned zones are the main focus of the ATWEs. Despite good news, recent startling discoveries state that the planet has been too severely damaged for any reversible effects to do any good. Although continuous progress in ATWE technology provides a sense of comfort for many people, the extensive damage to the climate, soil, and wildlife is irreversible.